


this night where the stars are asleep

by honeywaves



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Astrology, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywaves/pseuds/honeywaves
Summary: Beomgyu thinks that the stars must be fed up with him at this point, especially when he's been pining after his best friend for years.Maybe he shouldn't have let the universe take this matter into its own hands.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	this night where the stars are asleep

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i thought this plot was really cute and after reading a lot of soogyu fics, i felt the need to write one too so here you go! i hope you all enjoy reading it ♡ (just ignore any typos or mistakes since this is still not yet proofread!)

It's stupid, really.

Beomgyu has always prided himself in saying what's on his mind for so long already. It's both a blessing and a curse — it's a curse when he sits on the little stool in the store, watching as Yeonjun tries on clothes and mindlessly letting the words _those don't even fit you_ slip by his lips. Yeonjun was upset with him for an entire week and he had to beg the older boy to start talking to him again by promising to treat him when they go shopping next time.

It's a curse when he accidentally voiced out that he almost destroyed Taehyun's project a week before he was supposed to submit it. The glare that he received from the younger boy left chills down his spine and it was difficult to ask for his forgiveness since Taehyun usually brushes off his little mistakes, but not when his grades at stake. The younger boy did finally give in when Beomgyu promised to treat him out for some _cheese tteokbokki_ , knowing that it's one of his little weaknesses.

Beomgyu definitely thinks it's a curse when he once ripped Hueningkai's plushy, the strings getting untangled and almost impossible to be fixed in under an hour before his friend comes home from his last class of the day. The older boy didn't have the heart to lie to him when he came home with a questioning gaze directed at him. He had never seen him so dismayed, that Beomgyu had to promise him that he'll buy him another one.

The fact that he did a lot of that within a week is beyond embarrassing and his pockets have never felt so much emptier than before.

But it's a blessing — a huge, _huge_ blessing if Beomgyu has to be honest — when he's around Soobin.

Something about Soobin leaves him breathless, the heat rushing from his neck to the curves of his cheeks, painting them in crimson red. Soobin doesn't have to do anything out of the ordinary for Beomgyu to feel like his heart would collapse in his ribcage. His chest constricts when he sees the way the older boy glances at him with such a sweet smile as their fingers intertwine in a loose grip. That's the thing about Soobin — he's so affectionate and sweet, somehow developing a liking in holding Beomgyu near to him since they were teenagers.

("Why do you always like clinging to me?" Beomgyu kept his tone lighthearted, a smile lingering on his lips when he felt the way Soobin buried his face against the crook of his neck. Their bodies curved against each other comfortably that night, when Soobin had slept over since his apartment was nearer to their university. The rain was coming down that night; a quiet pattering against the bedroom window, sending them into a drowsy state.

"Why, you don't like it?"

"I didn't say that," Beomgyu elicited a soft sigh as he shifted his position, his hand gently running through the boy's dark strands. They curled around his fingers and another smile curled on the younger boy's lips. "Just wondering why you love doing this."

"You're warm," Soobin murmured against his neck, hot breath brushing his skin. It sent chills down Beomgyu's spine as Soobin tightened his hold around his lithe body, snuggling closer. "I feel safe with you."

It took everything in Beomgyu not to let his heart collapse into pieces within his chest.

Of course, he failed. But it didn't matter, especially when Soobin fell asleep so soundly, cuddled up against his body that night.

And every other night that passed by them.)

Soobin drives him insane; a flicker of his gaze at his direction and the smile that tugs on his lips always leaves Beomgyu scowling hard to himself, scolding his heart for beating so hurriedly. It's almost as if it's chasing after the older boy, eager to feel the warmth that blooms through his body whenever their fingers linger. It never helps that he becomes breathless when they're with each other, the sunset painting itself across the skies whenever they go home together. And _oh_ , it looks so achingly beautiful, like how Soobin looks like when he smiles at him.

It's really a blessing that he knows how to keep his lips shut when they're together. Because only the stars know that it's taking everything in him not to say _I like you so much, hyung_.

Though maybe Beomgyu have pushed the fate too much already — maybe the stars finally reached the end of their point.

Maybe he should have been a little more careful in putting his fate in the stars this time.

* * *

Yeonjun's a strange believer of everything that encompasses the supernatural. Anything that goes beyond the boundaries of logic and possibility because hey, things are a little less boring and mundane if you think about the amount of superb events that happen right out of the box.

Or maybe that's just Yeonjun wanting a reason to believe in conspiracy theories, in an effort to impress his boyfriend, Taehyun.

So, it shouldn't have surprised Beomgyu when he gets the newspaper shoved right into his hands at seven in the morning, on his way to his first class of the day. His head is still spinning and he feels a little cold, due to the way Soobin had to leave early last night and couldn't stay for the day since he still had deadlines to meet.

 _You can survive a night without cuddling with me_ , Soobin joked to him as he was in the middle of slipping into sneakers. Beomgyu only clicked his tongue to display his annoyance. Though it doesn't erase the thought in his head that maybe, just _maybe_ , he already missed the older boy's warmth around his body the moment Soobin left his apartment.

He's still deep in his thoughts when Yeonjun collides right into him, the newspaper crumpled in his hands when it was hastily pushed right against his body.

"What?" Beomgyu curved the corners of his lips into a frown, smoothening out the creases on the paper as his eyes flicker across the page. He ends up rolling his eyes, shaking his head the moment he read the word _horoscope_ written at the top.

"You know I don't read that."

"And you're too much of a skeptic." Yeonjun easily replies to him without missing a beat. Beomgyu scowls at him and though he isn't in the mood to fight, he still ends up holding the newspaper just far enough for them to read it together. Yeonjun directs his attention to his sign, causing Beomgyu to arch an eyebrow slightly when he sees the printed words.

_Love is right around the corner. Let the universe do its work and you shall see._

"What?" He barks out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "Bullshit. Is the universe suddenly out to make me meet the supposed love of my life when I went through nineteen years doing well?"

"You spent half of that being in love with Soobin so that doesn't count."

"What doesn't count?"

Yeonjun stiffens almost immediately and Beomgyu flinches, eyes widening when he feels the familiar warmth surround him as Soobin hovers near them. He looks a little exhausted, looking like he lost a few hours of sleep but he still looks breathtaking as he turns to them with a small smile on the edges of his lips. It's supposed to be comforting for Beomgyu but right now, when Yeonjun is at the point where he can't control what slips by his lips early in the morning, dread only pools in his stomach.

Who knows if he ends up spilling about what Beomgyu feels for Soobin?

"It's nothing!" Beomgyu interjects into the conversation, handing a crumpled newspaper in Soobin's hands instead. Anything to take his attention from the little secret hanging over their heads right now.

"Come on and read about what it says in your sign." He smoothly pulls the words into a different direction, praying to the stars that Soobin will not get suspicious. "Yeonjun hyung is trying to rope me into reading horoscopes this time."

"He does that to everyone," Soobin snickers as he takes the page from Beomgyu, smoothening out any more creases on the newspaper before he glances at the printed words. He looks taken aback, a smile slowly curving upon his lips as a lighthearted chuckle falls from his lips.

Soobin holds out the paper and reads his horoscope for the week.

_The one desire that you've been chasing for years will be finally rewarded to you soon. Will you let the universe take its course or will you once again reject what it has been offering you for so long?_

To Beomgyu's surprise, the heat rushes to Soobin's cheeks, coloring them in a light pink tint across his skin as he pushes the paper in Yeonjun's arms this time. Yeonjun perks up, taking the opportunity so fast that even Beomgyu is caught off guard, unable to stop him from opening his mouth.

"So, what was the first thing that came to your mind when you read that?"

"Nothing." Soobin grumbles this time, unable to hide how flustered he is and how flushed his cheeks are this time around. He clears his throat as he walks right past the duo, causing Beomgyu and Yeonjun to struggle to catch up with him, seeing how he has longer legs as compared to them.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Just wanted to pass my exams. That's my desire." Soobin answers quickly, finally halting his steps as he turns to them though the blush is starting to fade from his cheeks. Beomgyu is a little amused at the situation, seeing how much he adored how flustered Soobin could be when he's caught red-handed and how he still tries to lie through his teeth.

Yeonjun's eyes flicker over to Beomgyu for a second, only a second and yet, he understands that look so well. Beomgyu shakes his head subtly, knowing exactly what Yeonjun is implying right now.

There's absolutely no way that Soobin likes him _that_ way, right?

All he receives from the oldest boy in their little group is an eyeroll and an exasperated sigh, as if he can't believe that Beomgyu is being dense yet again. But Beomgyu isn't dense — he clearly sees the signs and though there are moments when he wants to listen to his heart rushing through his ribcage, he doesn't want to raise his hopes too high, only for them to get shot down.

"Hey, what are you three doing here?" Taehyun comes up to them, looking more sleep deprived than he used to look for the past two weeks. Hueningkai trails behind him, shoving the cup of coffee into his best friend's hands, who almost clumsily fails to catch it.

He _really_ must be sleep deprived now.

"Horoscopes," Yeonjun lights up visibly at the sight of Taehyun, looping an arm around his shoulder to pull his boyfriend close against his chest. "You like reading about this?"

"I guess it's fun."

"See? Taehyun's really the only one who understands me."

"Oh, stop it, hyung. You only do those things so you can impress Taehyun. Which, doesn't make any sense since you've dating for a year now." Hueningkai pulls on a face right behind them, shaking his head as he decides to fall into step with Beomgyu instead. Beomgyu snickers at the conversation, discreetly elbowing Hueningkai, who emits a bright laugh in return.

The older boy becomes flushed at being called out though Taehyun doesn't react, only eliciting a lighthearted laugh. "It's okay, I figured that out before. I think it's cute."

"Gross."

"Shut up, Hyuka."

Beomgyu rolls his eyes at the little bickering that happens every morning. He catches sight of Soobin pausing for a moment, as if waiting for Beomgyu to catch up to him and the sight of looking over his shoulder and giving him a knowing smile sends the warmth traveling through the younger boy's veins.

He walks right next to him, falling into a comfortable silence as their fingers brush against each other. Soobin is always such a comforting presence to be around with and right now, being with him is sending Beomgyu's heart into a chaotic mess in his chest.

He doesn't mind it though; especially when he feels their fingers intertwine in a loose hold and Soobin curves his lips into a bright smile.

Beomgyu doesn't mind it at all.

* * *

Perhaps Beomgyu shouldn't have brushed off the little horoscope that Yeonjun had made him read two days ago.

Really, he hates that in the littlest moments, Yeonjun could be right. Right now, he especially doesn't like that the universe must have found a way to make him collide with the one boy who drives him up the wall — more often than the usual times that they see each other. It's as if everywhere he looks, Soobin is always there, smiling right at him and tugging on his heartstrings as he usually does.

The stars are doing such a horrible, _horrible_ job right now.

* * *

_EXHIBIT A: THE BOUQUET._

The skies are streaked with orange and pink hues, a pretty view that Beomgyu wouldn't mind taking his time in admiring it. His gaze flickers upwards, watching the clouds shift through the sky and it's undeniably beautiful to be out like this, seeing it. But soon, his eyes fall on the tall boy right beside him, who's still busy texting on his phone.

Even when he's distracted right now, brows furrowing in concentration the slightest, Beomgyu still feels a little drawn to him. No matter what he's doing, whether his attention is on Beomgyu or not, the younger male can't help but admire how he always looks so achingly beautiful like this. Especially when the skies light up his features, making him look more ethereal than he usually does.

This is _so_ unfair.

Does he even know what he's doing to Beomgyu's heart right now?

The boy huffs, walking right ahead so he can avoid glancing at his best friend. But of course, Soobin is quick to sense when Beomgyu's familiar warmth that settles by his side suddenly disappears, forcing him to take his gaze away from the screen of his phone.

"What are you doing?" Soobin calls out, worry etched on his expression and in his voice. "Are you in a hurry to get home?"

"No, I just—"

Maybe it's Beomgyu's reflexes kicking in. Or perhaps, it's the stars taking control of him but it happens fast. All he sees is a blur of colors and soon enough, he's running to catch it into his arms. He didn't even realize that Soobin is rushing right beside him, arms outstretched as well.

But instead, it falls right into Beomgyu's arms and oh, it's bouquet. A bouquet of pretty flowers wrapped up, colors of blue and pink arranged on top that gives off such a sweet scent that leaves Beomgyu's head spinning.

He wants to brush off this strange incident but when Soobin glances at him, then at the bouquet, before he bursts out laughing, it sends his emotions into a confusing turmoil.

"Wow, I can't believe that we were hurrying to catch the bouquet," Soobin waves a hand dismissively though the smile playing on his lips is wide, making his eyes crinkle. "It's like we were trying to catch the bouquet in a wedding."

His words leave Beomgyu breathless, throat tightening as his cheeks become flushed. He unknowingly holds onto the bouquet even more, his heart crashing against his chest once more as he glances at the swirl of blues and pinks. Somehow, the thought becomes stranger the more he thinks about it but he forces himself to tuck it away.

"Since I got the bouquet, that means I'm getting married."

Beomgyu ends up emitting a light laugh though he pauses when he catches the fond look that Soobin sends at his direction.

"Must be nice to spend a lifetime with you."

What?

 _What did he mean by that?_ Beomgyu widens his eyes and Soobin looks taken aback by his own words. He's not one to say something so quickly, without thinking about it first. That should be Beomgyu between them, not Soobin.

There's a rush of heat on his cheeks again, the red tint going deeper this time around as he nervously elicits a laugh to hide the fact that he let those words slip by his mouth. He turns away and starts walking down the street, forcing Beomgyu to take two steps at a time to fall right beside him.

"Did you say something?"

As much as he hates to admit it, the hope bursts through his chest, a little reminder of what Yeonjun had said to him before. But it gets crushed when Soobin pats his head with another fond smile, his heart dropping to his feet instead when he hears his answer.

"It's nothing."

Of course, it's nothing. He must have heard him wrong.

He shouldn't be too disappointed, right?

* * *

_EXHIBIT B: THE MUSIC DOWN THE STREET._

Maybe Beomgyu is feeling a little lonelier these days.

It happens when his feelings for Soobin get too intense, too all-consuming that he thinks about nothing but his best friend and how perfect they would be if they ever get together. Hs gets sad too, anxiety wrapping around his thoughts and burying every little burst of hope in his body whenever they're together.

Soobin only treats him like a best friend and nothing more. Yes, he's affectionate and so awfully sweet but isn't he like that to everyone? How is Beomgyu anything different to those people that end up falling for Soobin too?

He ends up overthinking whenever this happens, his head spinning from the thoughts that he keeps hidden away. But Soobin is always there, quietly holding his hand sometimes to even staying over in his apartment to hold him close against his body.

Beomgyu lets himself be selfish every once in a while indulging in feeling at home with him. Every smile, every little touch sends his heart into a collapsed mess in his chest and god, he wants nothing more than to be with him.

It certainly doesn't help that the events happening between them are getting stranger than ever. First, the bouquet that fell right into Beomgyu's arms and the way Soobin let those words of wanting to be with him for a lifetime escape past his lips.

And now, as they spend the late night taking a walk to clear their heads and catch up with each other after not seeing for two days, Beomgyu hears it. It's a soft melody playing on the piano and he finds himself falling still, eyes hurriedly flickering to catch sight of anywhere the music is coming from.

He finds it in the piano that's played near the entrance of the park, the melodious notes smoothly played out from the pianist's fingertips. It's so romantic — with the stars and the moon watching over them tonight — the mood is nothing more than how Beomgyu would love to spend a date with Soobin.

Except this isn't a date of any sort. And Soobin isn't his boyfriend, they're only best friends.

"Hey, remember when you played the piano for me before?"

"I barely remember that." Beomgyu answers quickly though he knows exactly what Soobin is referring to.

"I get it," Soobin heaves a sigh though there's no trace of disappointment on his features. There's only lingering nostalgia on his expression as he stares at the piano from far ahead. "I still loved it though. Hearing you play the piano had always been my favorite part of the day."

His words sting more than they should and they knock him out of breath as Beomgyu turns his head, reminiscing quietly over what he used to have with Soobin.

He remembered how they would sneak away together at lunch when they were still in high school, with Soobin and his bright eyes and even brighter smile. He always looked so eager to hear the notes play out from the tips of Beomgyu's fingers when they glide across the keys. Beomgyu can't forget how close they always sat together on the bench, constantly trying his hardest to ignore the way his heart is breaking itself apart in his chest every single day.

Soobin always looked so peaceful, eyes falling shut as he listened quietly to the notes playing. Never failing to immerse himself deeply in the music and he loved every piece that Beomgyu had played every day in that school.

He misses it.

The memories felt like an ache in his chest because it was the time when he was starting to realize what he felt towards Soobin wasn't purely platonic anymore. It was heightened with emotions, the intensity crashing in waves within him and god, did he feel scared.

But maybe everything felt slightly less scary when he remembers how beautiful Soobin looked during those days, the light hitting his features and stealing Beomgyu's breath away once he draws himself out of the music.

For a very brief moment in time, Soobin has his eyes fallen shut, letting the remnants of the musical notes linger in the atmosphere as Beomgyu glances at him with the fondest smile on his face.

In those moments, Beomgyu loved him the most.

And right now, as Soobin reaches out to hold his hand with the same tender and heart-fluttering smile that he always had since they were teenagers, the notes tangling them together and pulling them closer, Beomgyu realizes that he still feels the same.

And the thought absolutely terrifies him.

* * *

_EXHIBIT C: THE CHOCOLATES._

"This is your fault."

it's the first thing that Beomgyu says when Yeonjun finally meets with him, a day and a half after the little piano session that he witnessed with Soobin. Yeonjun doesn't even flinch, all too used to Beomgyu's snarky remarks every now and then. Though he does raise a brow in curiosity as he makes himself comfortable on the bench.

"Now, what did I do?"

"You introduced me to that horoscope a week ago!"

"What?" Yeonjun bursts out laughing, dropping his bag on the table instead. "What does that have to do with me? I thought you didn't believe in it."

"I don't!" As soon as the words fall from his lips, he immediately stops himself as the realization that the stars might not like what he's saying right now. He lets out s breathy sigh, burying his face in his hands as he shakes his head, "I mean, I might be open to maybe believing it." He raises his head and all he sees is Yeonjun's wide smile, earning an eyeroll at the older boy's behavior, "But that doesn't mean that I would let you sign me up for those horoscope weekly emails."

"You're so boring." The blonde haired boy comments offhandedly, running a hand through the strands before he leans in close with a scrutinizing gaze directed at him. "Why are you so affected though?"

"That's it! Ever since you made me read that stupid horoscope, weird things have been happening to Soobin and me." He starts crossing off the little list he made in his head, frustration boiling through the tone of his voice that more he speaks, "First, we both chased after a bouquet that fell out of nowhere and I ended up catching it. Second, when we went out for a late night walk, a piano appeared in the park nearby and played a romantic song just as we came close."

"And just last night, he found a ring that fits exactly around my finger."

Yeonjun gives him an odd look, arching a brow. "And that's weird because...?"

"I don't even wear rings! And neither does he!"

A laugh ends up falling from the older boy's lips, shaking his head fondly at the little story that Beomgyu had laid out in front of him, "What? Maybe that's his way of proposing to you."

"Shut up." Beomgyu's cheeks are so flushed, crimson red painting itself on his skin again and the sight is enough for Yeonjun to double over in laughter. They're noisy enough to start attracting attention from the other students who are busy having lunch outside, staring at them with a frown for being too loud. Beomgyu lands a harsh kick at his leg but Yeonjun dodges it easily, his laughter reducing into giggles.

"But seriously, I think all of these things are just coincidences," Yeonjun pauses, drawing out a line in front of him before pursuing his lips in thought. "Maybe just a huge coincidence but yeah, I feel like it's nothing special."

Yeonjun's lack of support in Beomgyu's theory of the universe conspiring to get him and Soobin together leaves him deflated and perhaps, a little disappointed. If a believer of mystical creatures and conspiracy theories like Yeonjun thinks that the events are nothing but a conicidence then maybe Beomgyu is just getting ahead of himself again?

He must have looked really dismayed because a streak of concern crosses Yeonjun's expression as he reaches out to gently hold his hand. "Why do you look sad?" He pauses, blinking rapidly as he leans in closer, earning Beomgyu's attention as his eyes fall on the older boy.

"Are you actually looking for a sign right now?"

"I don't know. It's stupid, isn't it?" The laugh that leaves Beomgyu's lips sounds empty, hollow even. "I've been liking him for _years_ , hyung. But I can't get a single clear answer from him, just enough to push me into confessing."

"Gyu, you don't need the universe to tell you if it's time for you to confess. What if all the signs are going wrong but it turns out that Soobin _does_ like you? You can't rely on anything else, not even on the stars themselves."

Beomgyu stays quiet, letting the words sink in before a smile curves upon his lips. He stares at the table instead, his finger dragging against the top before a deep sigh falls from his lips. "Am I being stupid right now, hyung?"

Yeonjun rolls his eyes in response, tugging on his bag to let it sit on his lap instead. "You know I can't say anything about that. You saw me being idiotic for more than a week because I had no idea if Taehyun liked me back too."

"You really were stupid at that time. Taehyun liked you so much and dropped so many hints but you were too dense—"

"Okay, I get it! Damn, how does this always get brought up in conversations?" Yeonjun grumbles, running his fingers through his strands against while Beomgyu dissolves into giggles, muffling the sound as he cups his cheeks with a bright smile. They both fall into a comfortable silence for a moment, letting their own words sink in deep before Beomgyu speaks up.

"Thanks for talking to me, hyung." He stops, giving Yeonjun's hand a quick squeeze before he pulls away. "Maybe that's the sign I'm looking for."

"Oh, nice. I've always known that the stars blessed you by letting me be friends with your idiotic ass. They must known that you'll need a friend who can tolerate your 2am rants about how cute your best friend is and how much you want to date him."

"Oh, shut up, hyung."

* * *

Maybe he really is looking for a sign.

He's looking for the one last sign so much that it ends up falling straight to his lap without a warning. Quite literally.

Soobin is spending another night with him in his apartment, using his same old excuse that _your apartment is nearer to the university than mine and I have to be up early_. He didn't even realize that tomorrow is Saturday, pushing their classes to the afternoon instead of the usual seven in the morning. Still, Beomgyu willingly lets him stay over, under the guise that Soobin should provide the snacks this time as they decide to have a movie marathon.

He's fidgeting a lot, that he flinches when a box of chocolates gets dropped on his lap. The cushioned couch dips at his left side as Soobin makes himself comfortable beside him. It's warm again — a welcoming comfort for the cold night that slipped through his window earlier when they accidentally left it open. Beomgyu blames it on the cold that his cheeks are flushed, ignoring the obvious fact that his heart is colliding itself against his chest once again, like it always does.

His fingers brush against the red ribbon wrapped around the box, carefully untying it with practiced ease. But something in him is starting to break, echoes of his own heartbeats pounding in his ears as he tugs on the top of the box. His breath collapses in his lungs as he stares at the confectionaries fixed inside the container, pink and white heart-shaped chocolates staring back at him.

Pink and white hearts. His absolute favorite.

Is this really the sign that he's been looking for?

"Okay, so what do you want to wa—"

"Soobin hyung, I need to tell you something." The urgency in his voice causes Soobin to curve his lips into a deep frown, clearly troubled at his tone. He hurriedly shuts off the television, turning to the other boy with worry written all over his features.

It feels odd to be sitting there, the box of chocolates placed neatly on his lap and his heart racing a hundred miles per minute. The rush of blood pounding in his ears drowns out everything else, except for the sight of Soobin staring at him with concern though he doesn't push him immediately to tell him. He always lets Beomgyu take his time in saying what he wants because he sometimes stumbles over his thoughts.

But this time, his thoughts are no longer there to hold him back anymore.

"I like you, hyung."

It's quiet. So painfully quiet that Beomgyu could hear the way the silence reverberated in the apartment's living room. He could hear the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of his own heart beating against his ribcage as it always did.

"You... what?"

The disbelief in laced in Soobin's voice and now, Beomgyu is spiraling into panic. This is a bad idea, isn't it? What if he misread the signs? What if the universe is actually pulling them apart, that they're not meant to be together?

What if the stars did not align themselves for him tonight?

But he can't take it back, not when Soobin is staring at him with wide eyes. He does fail to see the flicker of hope on the older boy's expression, choosing to lower his head as he nervously wrings his hands.

"I like you, okay? I've been liking you since I was fifteen and now, it's been four years and I still like you just the same." He murmurs, his voice becoming softer but he pushes himself to hold onto his confession tightly in his hands. Soobin deserves to hear the honesty in his words right now.

"This past week made me realize that I kept searching for signs because they're always there. The bouquet, the piano, even the ring! They've connected themselves right in front of me and I just thought that maybe if I get another sign, I'll take that as you liking me back and me finally confessing."

Fuck, he's tearing up now. This isn't supposed to happen — why does everything in him feel like it's being twisted until he's breathless all over again? He tries to shrug it off by letting out a laugh, tapping on the box very lightly.

"And the last sign are these chocolates. I mean, pink and white heart-shaped chocolates? What are the coincidences of you buying this?"

"I," Soobin finally speaks up and he looks smaller, more timid as he rubs the nape of his neck. He can't even look Beomgyu straight in his eye as he whispers beneath his breath, "I specifically requested that."

_Oh._

He was getting ahead of himself again, isn't he? His fingers twitch as he grips onto the box, putting the lid back on quietly. But just when he's about to properly fix it, Soobin holds onto his wrist tightly enough to catch his attenton.

"I requested for that because I knew you liked those since we were in high school. They always went out whenever I tried to buy them before and you always told me that you wanted to eat these again," Soobin's cheeks are absolutely flushed and he looks so adorable to see him with his head lowered, too flustered and nervous to see the kind of expression Beomgyu is wearing on his features. "I found them again for you."

This time, it's Beomgyu who is left speechless at the little gesture. He stares at him, slack jawed before he swallows the lump that resides in his throat. "What are you saying, hyung?"

Soobin finally lets out a soft laugh, running a hand through his dark locks as he lifts his head to look at other boy. Beomgyu thinks that he looks pretty — even with the fluorescent light hanging over their heads, the night sky deeply colored in darkness, Soobin stood out even brighter than he did before.

And he looked even prettier when his eyes light up as he says the words that Beomgyu had always longed to hear from him.

"That means, I like you too, Gyu." He leans in, closing the distance between them and Beomgyu's heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest right then and there. He doesn't know what to do, his head is spinning so fast at the feeling of the warmth surrounding his body and overwhelming crash of emotions within him. But it's a wonderful kind of waves crashing in his ribcage, his breath drowning out in his lungs when he feels how close they truly are this time.

"I like you so much." Soobin whispers and Beomgyu can feel the chills down his spine when he feels the other boy's hand gently cup his cheek. A tender touch, so soft that it sends Beomgyu's heart falling to his feet this time around.

"Can I—"

"Kiss me already."

A laugh echoes between them and Soobin quietly answers, "Okay."

It doesn't take him another moment of hesitation before he tilts his head, lips capturing his in a slow kiss. They fit perfectly like this, Beomgyu realizes as he curves up against Soobin's body as he wraps his arms around the older boy. He feels safe, so at home as Soobin kisses him, sending the burst of butterflies in his stomach. He welcomes the feeling, letting the warmth run through his veins and bloom in his chest as he tilts his head, wanting to kiss him even more.

Soobin is so gentle, so achingly sweet and Beomgyu loved him for that. The way his fingers shift to graze against the curve of his Beomgyu's cheek, running through his black strands before his hands trail themselves down to his waist to pull him closer leaves Beomgyu out of breath. It doesn't help that the way Soobin kisses him leaves him with flushed cheeks, a whine softly slipping by when he feels his teeth sink down into his lower lip.

He laughs against his lips once more and Beomgyu falls for him even more as they pull away. Under the soft glow of the lighting, Soobin looks pretty when he's blushing and right now, Beomgyu wants nothing more than to be the reason why he makes him feel this way.

"Does this mean that we're dating now?"

Soobin ponders on the question, tapping his chin to mime the act of thinking hard. "Hm, maybe we should wait another sign from the universe, just to be sure?"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, baby." The name escapes Soobin's lips and Beomgyu melts almost immediately. He certainly can feel himself craving for his warmth as he pulls himself closer, burying his face against the crook of his neck as Soobin runs a hand down his back.

"Can I call you mine from now on?"

Soobin quietly asks when Beomgyu had made himself comfortable in his arms. The younger boy feels the smile cross his features as he tightens his hold around him. For once, he feels more at home, knowing that his heart is safely nestled in Soobin's hands.

"There's nothing else that I would want more."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/yeomgyus)


End file.
